Take A Chance On Me
by Tai Sora Potter
Summary: I love the idea of Tai and Sora together, so naturally it's a Taiora! Okay so here's the 411, Tai like Sora, Sora might have a boyfriend, Sora is having a party. Will Tai's plan work? Read and Review!! Remember it's my first fic so go easy!
1. Taking Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the songs in this fic, just the character Jacob in this fic. But not in real life. :::sobs:::  
  
Author's Note: I absolutely love TAI and SORA together so naturally this is a Taiora. This is my first fic, so it's probably a piece of crap. But I need some creative criticism. So read and review, but please son't flame. Okay, this is set in season 02. Please enjoy, and for those of you who won't believe it when you read it, I have a friend in Japan and they do like the Beatles, and NSYNC, and Less Than Jake and the other songs I have in my fic. So there! Enjoy and go easy on me!  
  
  
Take a chance on me  
Chapter 1: Taking Action  
  
  
"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
With a love like that you know you should be glad.  
With a love like that you knoe you should.......be glaaaad.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaahhh."  
  
"Tai! Could you turn it down please?", Kari yelled from the next room.  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh!", came Tai's reply as he turned off the stereo. It was atleast the 734th time he had listened to that song that whole Saturday afternoon.  
"He's been listening to the Beatles a lot lately.", said Gatomon as she and Kari watched from the door as Tai paced the room.   
"Yeah, she's right. What's on your mind, Tai.", asked Kari curiously.  
"I dunno! I just like them. God, can't a guy just listen to music in peace anymore?" yelled Tai annoyingly. But he knew the real reason why he liked the Beatles. They were one of Sora's favorite bands. And anything Sora liked, so did Tai. Well, ALMOST anything. Tai Didn't like Sora's rumored boyfriend Jacob Black, the exchange student from some nowhere town in Texas.  
Ever since he had first seen the two together he knew that something was up with the two of them, and he never liked Jacob for it.  
Ever since that summer in the Digital World, Tai had always cared about Sora in a way more than just a friend. A lot more. There were even times when Tai thought she felt the same way, but his thoughts were never confirmed.  
Tai kept pacing his bedroom, deep in thought. Those thoughs were interrupted but the ringing of his phone.  
"Hello?", said Tai.  
"Hey Tai! It's me." Came Sora's voice in reply.  
"Sora!" squeaked Tai.  
"What's up? We haven't talked that much lately.", she said somewhat sadly. Tai could hear the Beatle's "Penny Lane" in the background.  
"Yeah I know.", Tai said in an even more monotone voice. "Things have been okay with me, I guess. I'm not doing so well in geometry. My parent's might take me off the soccer team if I don't bring up the grade."  
"Well you never were the best at math.", chuckled Sora, "But speaking of soccer, I saw you play yesterday. You're getting to be really, REALLY good."  
"Thanks.", said Tai starting to blush madly. He was really glad they were on the phone. If they were in person, Sora might think he had a bad case or rosacia. "What were you doing at the soccer game? I thought you had tennis practice on Friday afternoons.?"  
"I do, but I skipped so that I could go watch Jacob play."  
"Oh.......", said Tai feeling a pang of jealousy.  
"Yeah, and that was a really good fall you took there at the end. Tripped on your own two feet, and straight into the goalie! It was the funniest thing I had seen all day!"  
"Hey, it won us the game!"  
"Yeah and it was definitely a 10 point o in the Sora-good-fall-o-meter! Hey remember when we were 12 and had just won the soccer finals? And at the victory party you tripped head first into the cake? Oh my GOD! That was too funny!", Sora said breaking down into hysterical laughter.  
"Gee, what is this, make fun of Tai time?", said Tai playfully. He loved to feel Sora's beautiful laugh. It made him so mich happier.  
"Ahh.... Sorry, but I did call for a reason. Can I ask you something?" She asked seriously.  
Tai's heart began to race as he squeaked out, "Yes! :::cough, cough::: mnnhmnnch, I mean yes."  
"Is Kari there?"  
"Oh yeah, hold on a sec." Tai's heart sank as he yelled, "KARI! SORA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!.... Well it was great talking to you, Sora."  
"Yeah, you too Tai.", said Sora as Tai handed the phone to Kari.  
"Thanks, Tai.", Kati said as she put the phone to her ear and said, "Hey Sora..... I'm good and you?......Tonight?......Right now? Sure.... No I don't think so, but I'll ask.... Okay see you in a little bit. Bye!" And with that Kari hung up the phone and headed for her room.  
By that time Tai was practically climbing the wall to know what Sora said.  
"Well? Well?", asked Tai impatiently following Kari to her room.   
"She wants me to come over now so we can talk. She also wanted to know if you would come over later."  
"SHE wants ME tom come over!", said Ta excitedly jumping up and down.  
"Yeah. Every one of gonna be there. She is having a small get together. You know the gang and some of her friends."  
"Is Jacob gonna be there?"  
"I think so......"  
"I'LL BE THERE!!!", yelled Tai.  
"Allright, I'll tell her you're soming. Come on Gatomon." And with that Tai was left alone with his thoughts.  
*As long as I am there, there is no way Sora and Jacob will be alone.* Tai thought. *Tonight is the night! She will know how I feel about her tonight.*  
Tai walked over to his stereo and turned on the Beatle's "Help", one of Sora's favorite songs of all time. It would help him tp plan for tonight. And a lot of planning he had to do!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Tai's plan work? Will he confess his feelings for Sora? Will Sora feel the same way? Will any of the other DigiDestined show up? Will I ever shut up?..... Oh I guess I will. All these questions and more answered in Chapter II. What's that you say? You can't wait untill then? Well too bad! :::muwahahahahahahahahah::: Eh, it's not that funny. Don't worry it won't be too long. So tell me what you think and keep in midn that this is my first fic. So review! Go! Go now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. All Sora's Best Friends Are Metal Heads

TSP: Hey guys! It's me again! You know Tai Sora Potter? A.K.A. Stacy!! And guess who I found!! It's Biyomon, Gomamon, Joe, and Tai!!  
All: Hey!  
TSP: What's up, guys?  
Biyomon: Not much, Stacy, how about you?  
TSP: About the same. Tai, I have a question for you.  
Tai: Shoot.  
TSP: Would you like to do the homors of the disclaimer?  
Tai: Sure. Stacy does noy own Digimon, any of the characters in this story, or any of the songs. So she basically just owns Jacob. But not in real life.  
TSP: Why? Why must every one remind me.  
Joe: Don't worry Stac, you can have me any day.  
TSP: You really mean that Joe?  
Gomamon: Of course he means that! He wouldn't say it if he didn't!  
Tai & Biyo: Oh brother :::rolls eyes:::  
TSP: Well while we get this sorted out, go ahead and read chapter II: All Sora's Best Friends Are Metal Heads. Enjoy.  
Joe: I really mean it!  
TSP: Come on guys lets go talk this out.  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter II: All Sora's Best Friends Are Metal Heads  
  
"Hello?"  
"Matt, this is Tai"  
"Hey, dude, what's up?  
"Are you gonna be at Sora's tonight?  
"Yeah. You?"  
"You bet I am!", said Tai enthuiastacally.  
"Okay, just settle down. Are you finally gonna tell Sora how you feel about her?", asked Matt mockingly.  
"That's the plan. But I'll need your help to keep Sora and Jacob apart for the night."  
"Anything you say, dude. What can I do to help?"  
"Weeeelll, here's what I want you to do....", said Tai with a mischievous grin,  
  
Meanwhile........  
As Kari and Gatomon entered Sora's she could hear the music balring inside.  
"I wanna hold your hand.  
I wanna hold your hand.  
I wanna hold your hand"  
"Come on, Sora, can't we put something on that was made THIS decade?", Kari asked entering the door.  
"Okay, okay.", said Sora as she put on a new c.d.  
"Do you think it's strange  
that there's a way  
of how you look and how you act and how you think?"  
"So, Sora, where is your mom?"  
"She's visiting my dad in Kyoto, so I have the place all to myself. And you know I hate being alone, so my mom said I could have some friends over, so I wouldn't be alone., plus I made fudge and I can't finish it on my own, so I'll need some help.", said Sora as they walked into the kitchen. She had made quite a lot of fudge. At least 5 cookie pans.  
"Wow, Sora. I see what you mean. Were you in a cooking mood?" Kari asked as she and Gatomon helped themselves to a rather large piece of mint fudge. They finished it in 2 bites and asked for more.  
"I'll take that as saying it's goo. Have more, but don't eat too much or you'll get sick."  
"You're always taking care of us aren't you?"  
"It's my job. So what's up my little Hikari?"  
"Well things are about the same. You know, school, sports, friends, saving the Digital World, keeping Davis off my back. The usual girl stuff."  
"So, Davis still likes you, huh? Weeellll..... do you like him?"  
Kari was surprised at her question, "Of course not! He's too childish! Besides.... I kinda ...like...someone else."  
"Lemme guess. Is it ...oh I dunno ...T.K.?", Sora said sarcastically.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Oh yeah.", said Gatomon.  
"Well it doesn't matter. I'm sure he doesn't like me, like me."  
"Kari," said Sora putting her arm around her shoulder," Over the past few years, T.K. and I have become pretty close, just like you and I. And you know, we talk about stuff...."  
"You mean me?"  
"No, we talk about his favorite shade of lipstick!! Of course you!!! He really does like you a lot. I personally think you two should give it a try, I mean you are made for each other. Same age, grade, friends. You both have angel Digimon and you have been best friends for quite a while now."  
"Yeah", said Kari starting to blush. "Well anough about me. Let's talk about you. So what's the deal with you and the new guy, Jacob?"  
"Kari! Nothing!"  
"Come on Sora! You can tell us.", Kari said slyly. "We've been hearing a lot of rumors, you know."  
"Yeah, me, too. But..... that's all they are. We are jst really good friends."  
"You mean that's it?!?! Just friends! Nothing else?"  
"Nope."  
"So, you have never liked him like that?"  
"Well we were talking for a while, but WE decided to just be friends. You know keep things nice and simple."  
"Oh I see.", Gatomon said. "You know Tai really hates him."  
This really shocked Sora. "What? What does Tai hate Jacob?!?!"  
"Oh, come on Sora. Jacob is quickly becoming a star soccer player. He's smart popular, cute-"  
"Really cute.", replied Sora.  
"AND rumor has it that the two of you are together. Personally I think you're crazy for not grabbing him while you had the chance. But, that's the main reason why Tai doesn't like Jacob."  
"What?! That's stupid!"  
"Sora don't act like you don't know."  
"Know what?", Sora said avoiding Kari's gaze.  
"That Tai. Has a mojor crush on you. He has for the past few years and you know it!"  
"Yeah, I know. I like him, too. But...... I dunno."  
"Well I know it would work if you would just try. Tell him how you feel."  
"No. I...I can't."  
"Why not?", asked Kari. But before she got an answer the phone rang and Sora went to answer it.  
"Hello?.... Oh hey, Jacob!........Yeah, it's still on. Are you coming?... Okay, great!...... See you in a few!..... Bye handsome!", Sora hung up the phone and returned to the island where thay were sitting. "It was Jacob. He called to say he was coming." Ding-dong!  
"Who's that?", Kari asked.   
"It's probably Mimi and Yolei. I told them to come over so we could have more time together before Mimi went back to America, and so they could help us with some of this fudge."  
"Ohhhh...... too much fudge!", moaned Gatomon from under that table. She had finished a whole pan on her own. "Away foul demon!"  
"Didn't Sora tell you now to eat too much?"  
"Sora was going to get the door when she turned back to Kari and said," We can talk more later." Then she winked at her and answered the door.  
  
At that same moment.....  
"Okay, Izzy, you got that?", said Tai  
"Yes, I will be happy to help, although I don't think this is a good idea.", and with that he hung up.  
*Now, all I have to do is get ready* thought Tai. At that he made a mad dash for the bathroom to look and smell good for Sora.  
Tonight he was going to put the Get-Sora-Away-From-Jacob-And-Into-My-Arms-Plan into action. Tonight he would have Sora!  
  
Biyo: This concludes chapter II. Sora would like to dedicate this to the dong in her door bell.  
TSP: I miss ya dongy!!   
Gomamon: So did you guys clear things up?  
Joe: Yup.  
Tai: Even I like the out come.  
TSP: Oksay, so here's what we're gonna do. Monday and Wednesday I get Joe. Tuesday and Thursday I get Tai. Friday and Saturday are for Jacob when he finally realizes that he shouldn't care what his mom says and go out with me.  
Biyo: What about Sunday?  
TSP: Sunday I rest. So Stay tuned to chapter III.  
Gomamon: So untill then we'll catch you on the flip side!!  
TSP: Hey that's my line!!  
Gomamon: Gotta go now! Bye!  
TSP: Hey get back here!! Remember: Please review!! Later Days!  
  



	3. Come On Over

TSP: Hey, guys guess what?  
All: What is it, Stacy?  
TSP: Jacob finally asked me out!!  
Gomamon: Right....  
TSP: What's that supposed to mean?  
Gomamon: Nothing!  
Joe: What about us, Stacy?  
TSP: Don't worry, we're still on it was all in my head :::sighs::: Whay does it all have to be in my head?!?!?!  
Tai: I think that's pretty obvious.  
TSP: Hey! Shut up, Tai! Or I'll tell Sora how you REALLY feel about her.  
Tai: I'll be quiet.  
TSP: Good. Now on to the disclaimer. Joe, you get the honor.  
Joe: :::Does little girlie dance::: Yay! Okay here goes. Stacy does not own Digimon, any of the characters, or any of the songs. She only owns the CHARACTER Jacob, not the human.  
TSP: You all hate me don't you? Oh well. One day it won't all be in my head. Right?......Right? Well while we ponder this out here is chapterIII. Hey where did Biyomon go? Well, we'll find her.  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter III: Come On Over  
  
"Are you kidding? I love this song!", exclaimed Yolei. Just then she got us and started lip syncing. At this Poromon was jumping up and down doing a sort of dance.  
"No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me.  
He loves you not, not."  
"Okay, okay!", laughed Mimi. "Just stop singing and come talk to us.  
The girls were resuming their discussion on "girlie-stuff" when-  
Ding-Dong!  
"Well people are here!", exclaimed Sora as she went to answer the door. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming and come on in!" Sora stepped back and in walked Joe, Izzy, Davis, DemiVeemon, Cody, Upamon, Matt, T.K., and Patamon.  
"Has anyone seen Tai?", asked Sora.  
"Uhh... he had to ....uhhh.... run an errand before he came.", said Matt and Izzy struggling to find and excuse as they plopped onto a couch.  
"Right.....", said Sora suspiciously. "Well, aside from that obvious lie, who's hungry? We've still got some food left." The girls laughed. The guys were totally oblivious.  
"I'm hungry.", said Davis. "I haven't eaten since DemiVeemon and I split those 6 subs at lunch."  
"Well help your self then."  
As everyone walked into the kitchen, Joe stopped to give Sora their customary hug. Out of all the friends Sora had, Joe was the closest. They could talk about anything and spend countless hours on the phone together.  
"Sora, what's wrong?"  
"Well... Jacob was supposed to be here like half an hour ago. But he's still not here. Come to think of it, he only lives one block away from you. Did you see him at all on your way over here?"  
Joe had infact seen Jacob, but at that time he was heading for the school. Joe thought nothing of it though, for he was not in on Tai's plan.  
"Nope, sorry Sor."  
Sora took Joe and headed for the kitchen, but-  
Ding-Dong!  
"That must be Jacob!", said Sora with a goofy grin on her face.  
"Doubt it.", said Matt to the others.  
"Matt, what's going on?", Mimi asked him. The girls figured something was up when the others arrived before Jacob did.  
"You'll all see in due time.", said Izzy.  
"It's about time you got here! Where the heck were you Ja-", said Sora as she opened the door to find........ Tai. She pushed him aside and scanned the hall, but found not Jacob. "Oh, hey Tai. Uhhh, have you seen.... You're not with..... :::sigh::: come in Tai.", said Sora a little disappointed, but happy to see Tai.  
"Well glad to see you too, Sora.", said Tai pretending to be hurt.  
"Sorry, I just hopped you were... Thanks for coming Tai. It means a lot to me that you would take time out of your oh so busy schedule to hang with me. Uhhh... I mean us."  
"Well you know me, I love my friends.", said Tai as he handed Sora a single white rose. He knew roses were her favorite flower.  
"Oh, Tai! That's so sweet!", said Sora as she gave Tai a big hug.  
Tai was in absolute heaven with his arms around Sora. He never wanted this moment to end.  
*This feels nice.* Thought Sora. But she knew better than to push her luck. So she pulled away. The two laughed awkwardly as Sora put the rose in a vase already full of flowers.  
  
"And phase one of Tai's plan goes off perfectly.", said Matt to the others in the kitchen. "I knew his flower idea would catch her off guard."  
"Did Tai plan something for Sora?", Yolei asked.  
"You bet he did.", said T.K.  
"And the prodigious parts are to come.", said Izzy.  
"What am I missing somethinghere?", asked Davis through a mouthful of chips.  
"Yeah, but that's no surprise.", said T.K. as the other DigiDestined laughed.  
"What's that supposed to mean, T.Z.?"  
"Nothing, Davis, just keep eating."  
  
"Well everybody's in the kitchen, I guess we should go join them.", said Sora.  
"Sora wait! Uhh.... There's something I need to talk to you about."  
"What is it Tai?"  
"Well, you see, Sor-"  
Ding-Dong!  
"Oh, hold on a sec Tai. This Has go to be Jacob."  
"Wait, Sora, this is important."  
"Just hold on a...... Jacob!", Sora squealed as a hot young Ricky Martin look-alike walked in. Sora threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She then planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "I've missed you, handsome! What took you so long?"  
Tai couldn't stand this. The sight of her in his arms filled him with anger and bitter jealousy. He decided to leave the room before he could no longer controll his actions.  
"Georgous, you won't believe what happened to me.......", said Jacob.  
  
"Hey Tai. Something bugging you?", asked Davis as Tai entered the room.  
"Yes, something's bugging me! Sora is in there with Jacob all over her! That shoule be around her, not him!", said Tai  
"Tai...", said Kari.  
"What?!?!"  
"There's something you should know. Sora and Jacob are-", but she never got to finish because just then Sora and Jacob walked into the room.  
"Hey guys.", said Jacob  
"Hey."  
"What's up, dude?"  
"Hi Jacob."  
"H-h-h-h-hi Jacob!", squeaked Yolei.  
"You will never guess what happened ti Jacob.", said Sora.  
"I have a guess.", said Izzy.  
"Tai, Izzy, Matt- did you guys get an e-mail from the coach saying we had an emergency practice today?", Jacob asked.  
"No"  
"Nope"  
Tai said nothing, but just stared at the floor.  
"That's weird. I did. But when I went to the school, no one was there. I guess it was just a joke or something. That's why I was late, georgous. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok I was just freaking out when you didn't show or call."  
"Well, I'm here now.", said Jacob. He hugged Sora and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Awwwww.", said Mimi.  
"Ugh...", said Tai.  
"Oooh, food!", said Jacob. He sat next to Yolei who was hogging some chocolate chip cookies. She nearly fell off her chair when Jacob sat next to her. She thought he was really cute.  
"So, Sora. What do you have planned for us?", asked Cody.  
"Well, I'd thought we'd eat, watch movies, eat, talk, and eat."  
"Sounds like a plan.", said Jacob.  
While every one started talking, Tai let out a cough that sounded very strange.  
"chhhhmatt! Mmmmatt!"  
Matt looked up from a cookie that he had been eating to see Tai pantomiming a drink. Matt suddenly realized what Tai meant.  
"Hey, Sora, can I have something to drink?"  
"Sure, Matt. What do you want- tea, water, or something red?"  
"I'll take the red stuff! In fact, let me get it!", said Matt as he headed for the fridge.  
"Tai..", said Kari very quietly. "What is Matt gonna do?"  
"You'll see.", said Tai with a huge grin.  
Just then Matt faked tripping over Sora's stool at the little kitchen island and practically threw his drink all over Jacob.  
The kitchen went totally silent. Then..............  
  
Gomamon: And there you have it. Chapter III.   
TSP: It took me so long to write this chapter.  
Biyomon: How is Matt gonna get himself outta this one?  
TSP: Hey, where did you come from, Bi?  
Biyo: Sorry all this talk of food made me hungry. So I went and got aburger and fries.  
Tai: Hey give me some of those.  
Joe: No me first!  
TSP: Hey! I'm the author here! Give me some!  
Goma: Well, while those guys battle it out over the fries, I guess I'll close it. Stay tuned for chapter IV of Take a chance on me! Untill then We'll catch you on the flip side!  
TSP: Hey he did it again! Stop singing off for me!! So stay tuned for our next friuty soaked chapter. Well, untill next time, Later Days! Hey give me some!!  



	4. Back Fire

TSP: Hehe! You guys are so cute!  
Tai & Joe: We know!  
TSP: While the two of you are very cute :::drools:::, I was talking about these guys!  
Gomamon & Biyomon: Yeah! We're cute!  
Tai: Hey Stac.  
TSP: Yeah?  
Joe: What's with the saptacular mood all of a sudden.  
Tai: I mean, we know you are abnormally happy, but not like this.  
TSP: What can I say, 3 chocolate covered ice cream bars and 4 glasses of ice tea would make anyone happy.  
Joe: True, very true.  
TSP: Well with that in mind, let's get down to business. Tai would you like to-  
Tai: YES! Stacy does not own Digimon, any of the characters, or songs in this fic. She only owns tha character of Jacob Black. That's it!  
TSP: Some day Jacob! Some day!  
Joe: Until then you have us!  
TSP: Not a bad consolation prize. Anywhooooo- here's chapter IV. Enjoy!  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter IV: Back Fire  
  
The kitchen exploded in laughter, even Jacob was laughing. Sora nearly fell off her stool in a fit of laughter at the sight of Jacob's shirt covered in red punch.  
"Dude, I am so sorry. I guess I didn't see Sora's chair there.", said Matt as he picked himself up off the floor.  
"Really, Matt, it's okay. Really.", said Jacob.  
"But I feel so bad. Now you have to go all the way home and change-"  
"No he doesn't.", Sora broke in. "You can use one of the shirts you've left here. In fact I just washed the one you left last night. Come on let's get you cleaned up. We'll be right back." Then Sora and Jacob and Jacob walked out of the kitchen.  
"Smooth, Matt. Real smooth.", said T.K. "Could that have looked any more planned?"  
"Did you see that?! He laughed! He didn't get mad or even upset! He just laughed! What's wrong with him?", said Tai practically kicking hisself.  
"Looks like your plan back fired.", said Cody  
"Instead of being apart, they are now alone in her bedroom and Jacob is shirtless.", said Joe.  
"Ugh!", said Tai starting to bang his head against the table.  
"I can't believe you Tai! How can you do this to Sora?", said Kari disapprovingly.  
"Sora's not dumb. She will figure out what you're doing.", said Gatomon.  
"And when she does, she probably won't be too happy with any of you guys. It'll all just blow up in your facces. Just wait and see.", said Mimi.  
"You should just talk to Sora and tell her how you feel. Not try to trick her and a person she cares deeply about. You'll just end up hurting her and you.", said Yolei. It was all too clear that the girls were against Tai's "big" hair brained scheme.  
  
Meanwhile in Sora's room......  
"Which one, the gray or white?"  
"The gray.", said Jacob as Sora handed him a gray t-shirt.  
"I'm really sorry Jacob."  
"It's okay, but.... Didn't it seem like-"  
"Matt tripped on purpose?", said Sora finishing his sentence for him. "I noticed that, too"  
"SORA!", came Matt's voice from the living room.  
"WHAT?"  
"CAN WE PUT SOME MUSIC ON?"  
"YES!", said Sora trning back to Jacob. "But why would Matt do that?"  
"I don't know, Sora. I thought Matt and I were pretty cool."  
"Yeah...... so did I...."  
  
Back in the living room...  
"Come on Mimi. I don't wanna listen to that."  
"Oh come on Matt! It's good and you know it!"  
"Ugh! Fine. Whatever."  
Mimi slid in a c.d. and out came  
"This is a story about a girl named lucky-  
Early morning  
She wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on her door."  
"Oh, no."  
"Mimi, come on!"  
"Oh for the love of...."  
"Sora has some cool music.", said Mimi.  
"So I guess you're gonna give up on Sora now that both your plans have failed.", said Davis.  
"No way, Davis. I've dtill got a few tricks up my sleeve.", said Tai.  
  
"Sounds like Mimi got her was with the music.", said Sora. She and Jacob were now laying on her bed staring at the celing.  
"So whay would Matt do that?", Jacob asked.  
"I just don't know. I mean I know he's cool with you and stuff. In fact the only person I know that doesn't like you is.....", Sora broke off her sentence and continued to stare at the celing.  
"Tai. I know."  
"What do you mean "You know"?"  
"Well it's hard not to. I mean he's always shooting daggers at me with his eyes. At soccer practice he deliberately tries to trip me and make me look stupid. And whenever he sees me with you, he turns bright red and walks off in the other direction. I mean he REALLY hates me. I'm surprised you didn't know that."  
"Well I was aware of it, but I didn't know it was that bad."  
"Well it is. And it's all because of our friendship."  
"What? What do you mean our friendship?"  
?Oh come on Sora. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He'd jealous of me because he thinks we like each other. You've never seen that way he looks at you, or how his face lights up when you walk into a room, or how he'll do just about anything to impress you. That boy cares about you, a lot. And he hates me because he feels like I'm taking you away from him. And I know you feel the same way about him. The way you constantly stare at him and talk about him. Even though you haven't admitted it yet, I know you care about him as much as he cares about you. And I think you're both luck for you."  
Sora sat for a while, letting all of what Jacob said sink in. Then she got up and walked to the door and said, "You're wrong, you know..... I have admitted that I like him."  
Then Jacob got up and followed her to the living room to join the others.  
  
  
Gomamon: How sweet.  
TSP: Thanks.  
Biyo: That was kinda short, huh Stac?  
TSP: Yeah I know the next one will be longer.  
Tai: Hey Stac.  
TSP: Yeah?  
Tai: Jacob just called. He said he wanted you to go out with him.  
TSP: REALLY? NO WAY!! :::faints:::  
Joe: Just kidding!  
TSP: Grrrrrr!! I'll get you two!  
Goma: Looks like it's up to me again. Well for Stacy. We'll catch you on the flip side!  
Biyo: And stay tuned for chapter V. Same Digi place same Digi author.  
Joe & Tai: We love you Stacy! :::both give a kiss on the cheek:::  
TSP: Awww! I forgive you guys! Later Days Everyone!!  



	5. Dare

Tai: Hey, Stac, what's the deal with all the music in your fic?  
TSP: I dunno. I just like music that's all.  
Joe: I think you have a good taste in music. :::gives kiss on the cheek:::  
TSP: He he he he he he........  
Tai: Hey hands off my girl!  
Joe: She's mine!   
TSP: He he he he he.....  
Tai: Oh yeah?!? :::smasks stacy right on the lips:::  
TSP: Wow!  
Gomamon: Well while those guys battle it out over Stacy.....  
Biyomon: Please enjoy chapter V...... and remember to be a responsible reader.  
Joe: She's mine!  
Tai: Mine!  
Joe: Mine!  
Tai: Mine!  
TSP: He he he he he he he.........  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter V: Dare  
  
"And everything I feel   
I know you know.  
And everything that heals   
I know you know  
And everything that steals I know   
I know you know  
And everything that kills you knowwwww."  
"You're right, Mimi. Sora does have good music.", Matt said to a pouting Mimi.  
"So guys what do you want to do now?", Sora asked as she and Jacob walked into the room together.  
"So what were you guys doing in there so long?", Yolei asked mockingly.  
Sora and Jacob looked at each other, then at Yolei, and at the same time said, "Hahahahahah-shut-up!" Then every one but Tai bursted out laughing.  
"Well," said Cody, "I say we play truth or dare."  
"Truth or dare?", Sora repeated. She was a little surprised. This was not a "Cody" type of game. "Well if every one else is in, I guess it's okay with me."  
Everyone nodded and Mimi asked, "Who wants to go first?"  
"You know, Mimi,", said Sora with a sly glint in her eye, "I think I'll take you up on that offer. T.K.,", she said looking at him. "Truth or dare?"  
T.K. looked at Sora, then the others, then back at Sora, smiled and said, "Truth." Just what Sora wanted him to say.  
"Alright, T.K., now remember you have to answer truthfully cause I will know if you are lyeing. So here it is: Who do you like?"  
T.K. went bright red and looked at the floor.  
"Today, T.K.", said Jacob.  
"Mbmlb"  
"I'm sorry. What was that? A littlt louder, we can't quite understand you.", said Sora  
"Blari"  
"One more time.", prodded Sora.  
"KARI! The barer of light! The most beautiful girl in the world! Maybe you've met her! She's sitting right there! Yup, that's her! KARI KAMIYA! I like Kari! Are you happy?!?!?!" T.K. then realized what he had said and that the room was dead quiet except for the low playing music in the background. He saw Kari blishing madliy and smiling right at him. Then he he smiled, turned bright red, and looked at the floor.  
"Quite happy. Your turn T.K."  
"I pass."  
"Okay, who wants to go next."  
The game continues for a long time with stupid things like crank calls, chuging raw eggs, and the like. T.K. just stayed in the living room, too embarrased to play anymore. Sora felt a little bad for what she did, but she knew it was for the best.  
"Okay," said Matt, "It's my turn. Tai truth or dare?"  
Tai knew exatly what Matt was doing and said, "Dare."  
"Okay, Tai. I dare you AND Sora to kiss on the lips for 3 minutes."  
Tai nearly fell out of his chair and Sora's heart nearly skipped a beat.  
"WHAT?!?!" she asked.  
"You heard me. You and Tai, Make out, 3 minutes.", Matt repeated calmly.  
Sora looked to Jacob for some help, but he was staring out the window trying to control his laughter. Then she looked at Matt and said, "Wait a minute-"  
"Come on Sora," said T.K. finally speaking. "A dare's a dare. Unless you're scared. Are you...scared...Sora?", asked T.K. with an evil grin.  
"Hmmm..... Tell me T.K., is revenge as it's made out to be?", said Sora with a grin. "Okay, fine. I accept the dare, IF, it's okay with Tai."  
Every one turned to Tai who then said, "Okay, but not here with every one watching. We'll do it in Sora's room.  
"Okay.", said Matt.  
"Allright, Tai, I'll be waiting :::sigh:::." And with that Sora grabbed Jacob and walked out of the room.  
"Matt!", yelled Tai. "What are you doing? This isn't how we planned things!"  
"I know, but, somehow this seems so much better.", said Matt with a sly grin.  
"Okay, fine. But I still want you to get rid of Jacob. Remember our plan.", said Tai starting to get a goofy grin on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go kiss the girl of my dreams." And with that Tai skipped down the hall to Sora's room.  
While this conversation took place, so did another one.............. in Sora's room.  
  
Goma: So have they finished fighting over Stacy yet?  
Biyo: Nope. They have a contest going on about who can kiss her better.  
Goma: Who's winning?  
Biyo: Stacy  
TSP: :::stumbles out of closet::: Hehehehehe.....  
Goma: What's with you?  
TSP: Nothing. I decided to give thhose guys a break.  
Biyo: Rightttt.......  
TSP: Well I'm gonna do this right! Chapter VI will be up soon, so untill then Later Days!  
Goma: Hey you beat me to it!!  
TSP: Hehe, I know! How do you like it? Huh?....huh?  



	6. Truths Revealed

TSP: HAPPY EASTER!!  
All: Happy Easter Stacy!  
TSP: Hey, guess what you guys?!?!  
Goma: What?  
TSP: People really like my work! I have been getting good reviews.  
Biyo: That's great news Stac!  
TSP: Thanks, Bi. Hey, where's Tai?  
Joe: What are you looking at me for? I dunno where he's at.  
TSP: JOE! Where's Tai? :::banging on closet door::: Did you lock Tai in the closet.  
Joe: That's not all.  
TSP: :::opens door and finds Tai bound and gagged in a bunny costume::: Ahh! It's just like my wild dream come true!!  
Joe: What... dream?  
TSP: Oh nothing!! Well enjoy chapter VI!!  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter VI: Truths Revealed  
  
"So, what do you want on for the big moment? N'SYNC, Britney, or Christina?", Jacob asked Sora.  
"Jacob this is serious!:::pause::: But as long as you're asking I'll take N'SYNC.", Sora laughed.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Heck yeah! I'm about to kiss the guy I have a major crush on. What if he doesn't want to? What if I mess up? What if I suck? Or worse, what if he sucks?", said Sora pacing the room.  
"Just relax, Gorgeous. Breathe."  
"Yeah, you're right. I mean it probably means nothing to him. Right?"  
"Wrong, Gorgeous. It does mean a lot to him. Didn't you see him almost fall out of his chair? Believe me! He's looking forward to this.", Jacob said heading to the door. Just then they heard a knock and Tai stuck his head in and said, "You ready?"  
"Uhh, yeah.", Said Sora.  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun! Oh, and Sora, I'll know if it was 3 minutes or not.", Jacob then winked at Sora and walked out the door. Sora started laughing.  
"What was that about?", Tai asked.  
"Oh, nothing.", Sora said as she sat on the bed. Tai sat down next to her. They didn't say anything for a moment. But looked at each other and laughed nervgvously. They could hear the music playing softly in the background.  
"If I'm not the one you want,  
then who's he?  
Take your time to figure out, and you'll see.  
If I'm not the one you want,  
Then maybe,  
I'll be the one you need."  
"Look, Tai.", Sora said turning to him. "If you don't want to do this we don't have to. I mean we could just lie to everyone, cause I'll understand if you don't want to."  
"Sora," said Tai taking her hands in his. "Of course I want to. I mean how could I not?"  
"What are you saying, Tai?", Sora asked with pure hope in her eyes.  
Tai pulled her closer and said, "I'm saying that for the past four years I have wanted you as more than a friend. I've had these feelings bottled up inside me for you. Very strong feelings. And it drives me crazy. Every time I see you, my heart races, all the blood rushes to my head, and it takes everything I have inside me not to run up to you, take you in my arms, and kiss you with all that I have. And it kills me when I'm not with you. Not knowing where you are or who you're with. So, I think it's time I told you. And I can't think of a better time than now to tell you that......"  
Sora moved even closer to Tai and asked, "Tell me what, Tai?"  
"To tell you that I like you as more than a friend. A lot more. And that I want you to be my girlfriend, it you want me. And.... Ask if you feel the same about me."  
Sora sat for a moment just staring into Tai's chocolate brown eyes, a faint smile on her lips. "Tai, I feel the same way about you. For a long time now."  
Tai's face lit up and he said, "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Tai stood up and pulled Sora with him. Then he put his arms around her waist, pulled her close and whispered, "You know Sora, we still have a dare to do."  
"I know...", she said seductively. She started tracing her finger up and down his arm and said, "I'm ready if you are."  
"You bet I am." Tai pulled her closer and Sora slid her arms around his neck. Sora closed her eyes and leaned toward Tai. Tai closed his eyes and whispered, "I've wanted this for so long."  
"I know, Tai. Now, no more waiting."  
They leaned closer together.  
Their faces were inches apart.  
They could feel each other's breath.  
THEN..................  
"Sora!" Izzy bursted in the room.  
Tai mumbled a certain four letter word under his breath. Sora laughed, but saw the look on Izzy's face, and suddenly turned serious.  
"Izzy, what's wrong?"  
  
  
Joe and Tai: :::sniffs and wipes away tears::: How beautiful!!! Ahahahahah!!!!!  
TSP: I never knew those two were so sensetive.  
Goma: Dang! A cliff hanger ending.  
Biyo: What happens next, Stacy.  
TSP: Well, normally I would make you wait till the next chapter, but since you're my fave digimon I'll tell you! :::leans over ans whispers in her ear:::  
Biyo: Oh wow!!  
Joe, Tai, & Goma: Tell us! Tell us!  
TSP: Nope sorry but you have to wait till the next chapter!  
Goma: Well just for that... this is Gomamon signing off.... Catch ya on the fip side! :::runs off:::  
TSP: I can't believe he just did it again!! Oh, well it's easter, so I'll let it slide!! Later Days!   



	7. Mistakes

TSP: You know what guys?  
All: What?  
TSP: When I wrote this fic, I didn't really mean for it to turn into a book.  
Tai: It's okay, Stac. It turned out to be really good! :::gives a kiss:::  
TSP: Hehehehehe......  
Joe: I told you to stop doing that!!  
Tai: Make me!  
TSP: Okay you guys! Let's not fight here! While these two cool off, here is chapter VII! Enjoy!  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter VII: Mistakes  
  
"Izzy, what's wrong?"  
"Sora, it's Jacob."  
"What? What happened?!?! Where is he?!"  
"In the kitchen."  
"Oh, no! Oh no, Jacob!", Sora yelled as she ran for the kitchen.  
"Izzy, what happened?", Tai asked as they fllowed Sora to the kitchen.  
"I don't know Tai. We followed your plan perfectly. But something happened that I did not expect."  
They walked into the kitchen to find Joe hovering over a passed out Jacob sprawled on the floor. Matt was trying to calm a hysterical Sora.  
"What happened?! Whah happened, Matt?!?!", Sora demanded.  
"I don't know, Sora. We were all just talking and Jacob was playing with Poromon. We were just talking and eating when all of a sudden Jacob started gasping for air and passed out.", Matt explained.  
"Somebody help me move him to Sora's room.", Joe said. Cody, Izzy, and Matt help Joe carry Jacob to Sora's bedroom. They returned after a few minutes.  
"Jacob's gonna be fine. His bronchial tubes temporarily swelled up, so he wasn't getting enough air. That's why he passed out. He had an allergic reaction to something. He'll be okay in a few minutes.", Joe explained.  
"Allergic reaction? But, that's impossible! The only thing Jacob's allergic to is garlic.", Sora replied. "How could he........" Her voice trailed off. Her eyes glazed over and she stared at something on the floor.  
Tai put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Sora? What is it? What's wrong?"  
Sora moved out of his grasp and went to pick up something off the floor. She bent down, picked it up, and smelled it. She mimbled something under her breath, balled up her free hand and slowly turned around. The look on her face was pure anger.  
Sora held up what looked like a half eaten cookie. "What is this?"  
No one said a word.  
"I said what is this?!"  
"Now, I could be wrong, but it looks like a half eaten cookie.", Davis replied.  
"I can see that! But why does this cookie have GARLIC onit?"  
All the girls looked at Tai, who like the other guys, looked at the floor.  
"Tai," Sora said while walking to him. "What's going on?"  
"S-S-S-Sora.... I-I-I...."  
"The truth, Tai! Now!"  
":::sigh::: It wasn't supposed to belike this...."  
"What wasn't? What are you talking about?"  
He looked at her ans said, "The plan....."  
"What plan?"  
"The plan I had to get you and Jacob apart."  
"What?! Who else was in on this plan?", she asked looking toward the other guys.  
"I was.", said Izzy and T.K.  
"Me, too.", said Cody.  
"So was I.", said Matt.  
"What? You guys had aplan and I wasn't in on it?", Davis whined.  
"Be quiet, Davis.", whispered Kari.  
"I don't believe this! I can't believe you guys! How could you?", Sora yelled, fighting back tears.  
"So, Matt's tripping was planned. What else did you guys plan?"  
"Well, Cody and I sent Jacob that e-mail.", T.K. said.  
"And I was the one who broke into the school's computer files and found out what he was allergic to.", said Izzy.  
"But it was all my idea, Sora. Don't blame them, blame me!", Tai said while grabbing her hand.  
"But, Sora, I had to do something to get him away from you for the night before he took you away from me for good. I swear I never wanted this to happen. I thought it'd just cause him to break out in hives."  
She yanked her hands from his. "Cause him to break out in hives? Garlic causes him to die! How could you Tai?"  
"I didn't think it would-"  
"No, Tai you didn't think! It shouldn't have mattered what you thought would have happened! You should have known better! How could you, not five minutes ago, tell me that you care so deeply for me and then hurt me like this? You could have killed Jacob! He's lucky to be alive! And right now so are you!", Sora yelled.  
"Sora, I'm sorry! Please....", Tai said making another grab for her hand.  
"Don't Tai! Just don't. I want you out of here now."  
"Sora, please!", Tai begged.  
"Just go! If you're a part of the male species I want you out now! Not you Joe. Go check on Jacob. I'll be there in a sec." Then Joe left to go check on him. "I want the rest of you guys out now."  
All of the guys headed for the door, except for Tai who said, "Sora, please. I-"  
"Just don't Tai! God, I thought I knew you better than that!". She yelled while crying. "But I guess I was wrong. So just go. I can't look at you right now. Just....go.", she barley whispered. Sora turned and headed for her room. But she stopped when Tai reached her apartment door.  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I made a huge mistage and let you and everyone and myself down. But I did mean what I said and I hope that you can forgive me, because I do care about you. More than you'll every know. And... I'm just... sorry."  
Sora never looked at him the whole time he was talking and when she finished she walked in her room and closed the door.  
Kari walked over to the door where Tai and the other guys were and said, "Just go home now. We'll talk about this later, Tai."  
"But, Kari. I didn't do anything.", whined Davis.  
"Just go with them Davis. She only needs us right now." And with that Kari shut the door leaving the guys alone with their shame.  



	8. Sorry Doesn't Matter Now

TSP: Hey, guys! Guess what?  
All: What?  
TSP: Regionals are in 2 days!!  
Tai: What's are regionals?  
Joe: Tai! Don't you listen when Stacy talks?   
Goma: She is going to regionals because she got first place in U.I.L. Prose and now she is going to regionals so she can try to make it to state and be the best in the state!  
TSP: I dunno if I'm gonna make it past regionals though.  
Biyo: We believe in you Stacy!  
TSP: Thanks guys!  
Tai: Sure Stacy. And just to show how much I believe in you here's a good luck kiss! :::kisses right on the lips:::  
TSP: He he he he.......  
Joe: Oh yeah!! :::kisses even longer:::  
TSP: He he he he he he he.......  
Goma: Oh, not this again!  
Biyo: Well here's chapter VIII.  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter VII: Sorry Doesn't Matter Now  
  
In Sora's Room......  
Sora closed the door behind her, sank to the floor and broke down crying. Joe rushed over to her and cradled her in his arms.  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you don't wanna hear this now but..... I think he is truly sorry. He cares about you so much. I know he never meant to hurt you, or nearlu kill Jacob. He was just trying not to lose you, and he made a dumb mistake. He is truly sorry."  
Sora buried her head even further in Joe's chest and said, "Sorry doesn't matter now. All that matters is Jacob's well being. I can take care of this later."  
They got up off the floor and Sora wiped off her tears.   
"Is he going to be okay?"  
"Yes, he'll be fine."  
"Hmmm... what?", Jacob stirred trying to sit up.  
"Jacob! Don't try, just lay down. How are you feeling?", Sora asked.  
"A little dizzy, but other than that I'm okay.", he said sitting up. "Sora, were you crying? What happened?"  
Sora hugged Jacob and started crying again. "Oh, Jacob! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"  
"Sora, what are you talking about?"  
"You! None of this would have happened if it weren't for me!"  
"Sora, let me explain.", Joe said. "Tai came up with this stupid plan to get the two of you apart for the night, because he wanted to get Sora alone so he could tell her how he felt for her. He got T.K. and Cody to send you that fake e-mail from the coach. He got Matt to fake a trip to get you to leave. When the first two plans didn't work he took his chances with a third. He got Izzy to break into the school's computer files and found out what you were allergic to. But he didn't know it would almost kill you. And so he put garlic on your cookie and that's why you almost died.", Joe explained.  
"And it's all my fault!", Sora cried. "I never want to see that jerk again!"  
"Oh, come on Sora. You don't mean that.", Jacob said while gently petting her head.  
"Yes, I do!"  
"No, you don't.", Joe said firmly.  
"Sora, look at me.", Jacob said while lifting her head toward his. "Repeate after me: This is not my fault."  
Sora said nothing for a moment, but Joe patted her back and she said "It's not my fault."  
"Good.", said Joe.  
"Sora listen to me for a sec.", Jacob said. "I'm not mad at Tai for what he did. Well........ not very mad at least. But, you're the one who has to do the forgiving. We can't make you forgive him. You have to do that on your own."  
"I can't! Am I the only one who understands what really happened? I mean he lied, deceived, and almost killed.", Sora said through her flowing tears.  
"But think about it Sora.", Mimi said.   
Sora turned to find Mimi, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, and Poromon had enterd the room.  
"Sora he went through all this trouble just to be alone with you so he could tell you the truth.", Mimi explained.  
"He cares about you so much Sora.", Kari added.  
"Well he could have talked to me about it. I mean he's my BEST FRIEND!"  
"Well, Sora he could have. But what if you rejected him? I don't think he could have handled that.", Yolei said. "Besides, Tai's brain doesn't exatly work like every one else's."  
"But, it's like Jacob said earlier,", Joe said. "You have to be the one who decides that. But, ", he added while taking her hands in his. "What ever you decide, we're behind you."  
"I don't know you guys. I just don't know what I'm gonna do. I'll have to think about it.", Sora replied.  
"Okay, Sora. That's all we ask.", Jacob said.  
"Well, it's pretty late Sor. I better head back to the hotel.", Mimi said. "If there's anything you need, just call me okay?"  
"Alright, thanks Mimi.", Sora said while hugging her.  
  
I better go too. Before my parents send out the whole Inoue clan to find me. I'll walk with you Mimi." Yolri and Poromon hugged Sora before walking out the apartment with Mimi.  
"I should go, too, Sora.", Joe said getting up. "I'll call you later. How's midnight?" He asked while hugging her.  
"That's fine she replied while letting him go.  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." Sora said. "Jacob, we're gonna let you rest."  
"Okay."  
"Come on you two. Let's go clean up."  
  
"You know, Kari, I just don't understand your brother as well as I thought I did." Sora said as she walked into the kitchen "Oh, y'all cleaned up already."  
"Yeah." Kari replied. "Sora come sit and talk to me." The three sat around the tiny kitchen island. "You've been through a lot tonight, huh?" Kari asked. Gatomon had already fallen asleep in Kari's lap. It was pretty laye.  
"Yeah, I guess I have."  
"Sora, over the past few years you have been like an older sister to me. But now I think it's my turn to take care of you.."  
"Kari, I know you're gonna tell me to forgive Tai, but I have to think-"  
"I'm only gonna give you something to think about. You and Tai have been best friends your whole lives right?"  
"Right."  
"And Tai is the one you always run to when something happens, right?"  
"Right."   
"AND, can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him?"  
"No."  
"Then I can honestly tell you that he loves you too." Kari picked up Gatomon and walked to the door. "  
Then I think you have your answer right there."  
She was almost to the door when-  
"Kari! Wait!"  
"What is it, Sora?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
TSP: Wow! These chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter.  
Biyo: It's okay. They're still good.  
TSP: Thanks.  
Goma: Hey where are Tai and Joe?  
TSP: Out back fighting it out over me.  
Goma: Oh.........  
TSP: Well, I have to go practice for regionals. So until then Later Days!  
  
  
  



	9. Confusion

TSP: So very tired........  
Joe: Then go to bed.  
TSP: I tried but I can't fall asleep, so I decided to type.  
Tai: Can I-  
TSP: Sure.  
Tai: Stacy does not own Digimon, or it's characters. She only owns the character of Jacob Black. That's it.   
TSP: Zzzzzzzzzzz........  
Goma: Hmmm. She finally fell asleep.  
Biyon: Well let her sleep. We can take care of this. Enjoy chapter IX of Take A Chance On Me.  
TSP: Zzzzzzzzzz...........  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter IX: Confusion  
  
The guys had been at Tai's for thirty minutes. The whole time Tai had locked hisself in his room.  
"Man, he's been in there for a long time." Matt said. "I'm worried about him."  
"Me, too." Izzy replied. "He took what Sora said pretty hard. Ugh! I warned him! I told him not to this! But no! Nobody listens to Izzy!"  
"Well, Izzy," Cody interrupted. "If you think about it, we're to blame also."  
"I just can't forget that hurt look Sora had on her face when Tai told her." T.K. said.  
"I'm still lost." Davis said.  
"Shut-up Davis!" they all said.  
Just then Kari walked in with a sleeping Gatomon in her arms. She set her down and said, "Well, there's no need to saud I'm very disappointed in all of you. But, I've forgiven you. Where's Tai?"  
As if on cue, Tai walked out of his room. His eyes were red. It was apparent that he had been crying. "Kari! Is Sora okay?" he asked.  
"I dunno, Tai. She's still very mad."  
"Oh, man! Why? Why was I so stupid?" Tai said while starting to cry.  
"You guys better go. It's almost midnight. He'll be okay."  
One by one the guys walked out the door. T.K. was almost out when Kari pulled him aside, handed him a note, pushed him out, ans closed the door.  
"Tai, Sora is still very hurt. But she just needs some time to think. All she needs is a full moon and a bird."  
"What?"  
"A little pink bird." Kari replied walking to her room and leaving a very confused Tai.  
Mean while in the Digital World...............  
"And that's what happened, Bi." Sora said to her little pink Digimon.  
"And you're wondering whether you should forgive him or not, aren't you?" Biyomon replied.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, Sora, I think you should. You wouldn't be here asking me if you didn't want to."   
Sora let out a little chuckle and said, "When you're right, your right. It's a beautiful night you know. Full moon, beautiful forest. I hope my parents are having a good time. They don't see each other that much any more."  
"They're in eternal love, Sora. You know that. That's the kind that only comes around one in a life time. It's the kind of love you share with Tai. And the kind of love I have for you, too." Biyomon wrapped her pink wings around Sora and hugged her as tight as she could.  
"I know, Biyomon. I love you too." Sora replied as she hugged her little Biyomon back. "Well, it's really late. I better head back before Jacob thinks I was kidnapped or ran away. Thanks, Bi." Sora said as she gave Biyomon one last hug and jumped out of the tree that they were in.  
"Bye, Sora! And remember: I'm here anytime you need me." Biyomon said as she flew higher into the trees.  
"I know, Bi, I know."   
Sora was almost to the Digiport when she heard voices behind a nearby bush.  
She walked closer and the speakers came into view. It was T.K. and Kari.  
"I'm really glad you came T.K." Kari said.  
"Sure Kari. Your note said that you wanted to tell me something. What is it?"  
"What you said at Sora's today. Did you mean it."  
"Yeah, Kari. I meant every word of it."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"T.K., can I tell you something?"  
"Sure, Kari."  
"I feel the same way about you, too." Kari walked up to T.K. and kissed him, smack on the lips. When they pulled apart Kari put her arms around his neck while T.K. turned bright red.  
"You know, Sora was the one who convinced me to tell you tonight. I guess we really owe her don't we?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah. I guess we really do, Kari. We really do." He replied as he slid his arms around her waist.  
"Sora decided to leave the two in private. When she reached the Digiport it was open and she was soon sucked through into her bedroom.  
"Hey." Jacob greeted her. "Joe called a little while ago. I told him you'd call him back tomorrow.."  
"Thanks. All I want to do right now is go to bed."  
"Well, I won't stop you. I'm feeling better so I'm gonna head home.  
"Okay. Be careful." She said while walking him to the door.  
The hugged and he kissed her on the cheek. "I will, Gorgeous. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Handsome."  
  
As Sora got ready for bed she thought of the days events. How simple it all started out with a simple ggathering of friends and ended with her best friend nearly dead and a broken heart. She still was not sure what she was going to do. But a goodnights sleep would help her think.  
  
Biyo: Did all three of them fall asleep?  
Goma: Yup.  
Biyo: Well we better do this for Stacy then.  
Goma: Yeah.  
Biyo: This was probably the second to last chapter. The next will be that last most likely. Oh and, Stacy had a request for a Miyato. What's a Miyato. If you know please e-mail her and tell her.  
Goma: So for Tai, Joe, and Stacy who are all sleeping soundly, and very close to Stacy, We'll catch you on the filp side!  
  



	10. Loser

TSP: Hey guys.  
Tai: What's wrong, Stacy?  
TSP: Oh, nothing really. Just that I got back from Regionals a little while a go, and I am very mad! Now I'm not bitter or anything it's just that I got third in the preliminary round and one guy who beat me over acted waaaayyyyy more than it should be allowed in Prose. And even my coach said that I should have gotten second and gone to finals cause she was his judge in finals and she said that he over acted in finals, too. But, the girls who go on to state and beat him were really good and they deserved it.  
Joe: Well at least you're not a sore loser.  
TSP: Yeah, I mean there's always the next 3 years.  
Biyo: Yeah and I'm sure you'll do better next year.  
TSP: You bet! I'm state bound next year!!!!  
Goma: Well that's good.  
TSP: Well here's chapter X. Enjoy it!  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter X: Loser  
  
That night Sora had an array of very interesting dreams. She dreamt of the first time she and Tai had met.  
They were only 5 and were in the same age group at school. Tai had been playing soccer by himself. He was not bad for a 5 year old, but one false kick sent him flying to the ground. He would have started crying if it had not been for Sora. She walked over to him, helped him up and asked-  
"Can I play?"  
"Sure!" Tai replied.  
"I'm Sora. What's your name?"  
"Taichi. But you can call me Tai."   
From that day on they were inseperable.  
Next, Sora dreamt of the time she was ckosen to play on the boy's soccer team. They were 7. She was made fun of a lot. She would have quit, if it had not been for Tai. He walked her home after their first practice. Sora was nearly in tears.  
"Don't be sad Sora. They're just jealous cause you're better than they are."  
"Maybe I should just quit, Tai."  
"No, Sora. You're not a quitter, and you are not gonna quit now." He said while hugging her. "I won't let you."  
"Thanks, Tai." She said while hugging him back.  
She next dreamt of their summer in the Digital World. It was the best summer of her life. Even though they were only 11, she knew it was a defining point in her life. And Tai was always there when she needed him the most.  
"And that's when I realized, my mom loved me all along."  
"You know, Sora. When your crest started to glow, I felt something. I think it was your love shining through."  
She dreamt about what happened two years later, when Sora got her first boyfriend. She really liked him a lot, and he ended up breaking her heart after five months. As always Tai was there to come to her rescue.  
"Don't be sad, Sora. Please don't cry."  
"Why? Why did he have to do this to me?"  
"He's a jerk, Sora. A stupid idiotic jerk who didn't know how good he had it. And you're better off with out him, Sora. You're better than him."  
"You really mean that, Tai?"  
"Yeah, Sora, I do."  
Sora threw her arms around Tai and said, "Thanks Tai. I feel a lot better now. You always seem to know how to cheer me up. I better go. Thanks again Tai. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off.  
"Bye, Sora." Tai whispered in complete shock.  
She dreamt of the past few months. So much had happened. New year at school, new DigiDestined, and a new best friend. She dreamt of the first time she met Jacob, and the first time she introduced him to Tai.  
"Hey. You're new her right?"  
"Yeah. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black, the new exchange student from Texas."  
"Hi." Sora said shaking his hand. "I'm Sora Takenouchi. Welcome to Odiba High."  
"Thanks." He replied. "So what sports do y'all have here?" (A/N: Everyone on Texas says "y'all". Believe me I know.)  
"Well we have 3 main ones. Basket ball. Tennis, which I play. And my personal favorite- soccer."  
"Soccer, huh? Maybe I should try that."  
"You'd be good at it. You'd have to keep up with Tai. But....." she said surveying his body. "You're built for it."  
"Thanks- hey! Are you hitting on me?" He joked.  
"Maybe." She flirted. "Would you mind?"  
"Not at all, Gorgeous."  
"Thanks, Handsome."  
They talked for the whole period and found they had a lot in common. He loved the Beatles as much as she did. And he understood her obsession with music. They ate lunch together and had a few more classes together. That afternoon he tried out for the soccer team and blew the coach, the team, and Sora away. He was almost as good as Tai.  
After practice, Tai spotted Sora in the bleechers.  
"Hey, Sora. What are you doing here? I thought you had tennis practice." Tai asked.  
"I do. But...." She said looking away. Tai looked to see Jacob heading their way. "I decided to show Jacob around and stay for his try outs so we could go out for pizza later. Jacob, you've met Tai."  
"Yeah, what's up man?"  
Tai's temper flared as he saw Jacob put his arm around Sora.   
*He's been here for one day and he already thinks he owns the place, and Sora.* Tai thought. "Nothing. I have to go. Bye." He said as he walked off.  
"Uhh... okay. Bye Tai. Well that was weird." She said as they started to walk off. "Oh, well. Let's go get some pizza. I'm starving!"  
"Me, too! What kind do you like?"  
"Mushroom. I'm the only one I know who likes mushroom."  
"You're kidding? I love mushrooms!"  
Sora dreamt of the next few months after that. She and Jacob grew closer ans closer. As she and Tai grew farther apart. Only now in her dreams did she realize why he grew so distant. He was too jealous of her relationship with Jacob to even talk to her.  
Finally, she dreamt of the past day, and all that she learned from Tai and herself.  
  
Tai barely slept at all that night. He spent a good two hours crying over all the pain he caused Sora. Then he just laid in bed listening to music and thinking of his mistakes.  
"Cause I'm a loser.  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
"You're getting closer...."  
*Hmm....... This should be my theme song.* Tai thought. *I'm such a loser! Why was I only thinking of myself? It never even occoured to me what might happen to Jacob, or how it would affect Sora. I'm such a selfish jerk! I don't deserve someone like Sora. She's better off with Jacob. At least I know he's not stupid enough to do some Ithing like what I did.*   
Tai got up and walked out onto his balcony. He looked up at the star filled sky. It always reminded him of Sora.  
*Sora. The name itself means sky. It's so beautiful tonight, just like the girl I've fallen for. I wonder if she's thinking, or dreaming of me right now. Dang!* He thought as he hit the railing with his fist. *Why couldn't I just have told her earlier? Then I would have Sora, and she wouldn't hate me. But now........ it's too late. She hates me for what I did. And now she and Jacob are closer than ever and I have to pay the price for what I did. I guess I deserve what I got. As ong as she's happy, that's all that matters to me.* He thought as he walked back in his room.  
  
Sora awoke at the first sight of light that morning. Her covers were in a heap on the floor, her head was at the foot of her bed, and one of her feet and hands were dangling off opposite sides of her bed.  
*Well... that was an interesting night. God, what time is it?* she thought as she reached for the clock.  
*Only 7:15. Ugh!* she said laying back down. *I may as well get up. I'll never get back to sleep now. Besides.........* she thought as she headed for the bathroom * I have a big task ahead of me to prepare for.*  
  
  
TSP: Well I'm over it now.  
Joe: That's good.  
TSP: Yeah plus, now that band, OAP, and U.I.L. are over I am stress free and now sleeping normal again!  
Tai: No more nocturnal activities?  
TSP: Nope.  
Tai and Joe: Dang.  
Biyo: Well that's good. Now you can get more sleep and work more on your fan fics.  
Goma: Yeah. So, for Stacy this is Gomamon signing off! Catch you on the flip side!! :::runs off:::  
TSP: He's lucky I'm tired! Well the next chapter will be the last. Which is good cause I'm gonna start on my next few fan fics. I have a few really good ideas. So until next time later days!!!  



	11. Saptacular Ending

TSP: YAY!  
Tai: Well you're abnormally happy. What's up?  
TSP: Only 19 and 1/2 more days of school left!!  
Joe: That's good.  
TSP: No that's great! :::grabs Gomamon and starts dancing:::  
Goma: Please no more!  
Biyo: So Stac, You told me this was the last chapter right?  
TSP: Yup.  
All: Awwwww.  
TSP: No! That's a good thing. I can now start on my new fics, and I'll be working on a few at one time.  
All: Yay!  
TSP: Yeah, I know. So anyways, here's chapter XI. The final chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
Chapter XI: Saptacular Ending  
  
Tai woke up that morning around 8:30. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He stumbled out of bed and took a quick shower. He walked into the kitchen where mom and dad were in the middle of breakfast.  
"Good morning, Son!" His father greeted him.  
"What's so great about it?" Tai grumbled.  
"Tai, you don't look so good? Are you feeling okay?" His mother asked. "Should I make my electric eel wheat grass double liver shake? It'll make you feel better."  
"NO! Uhh... I mean no thank you. I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all. In fact, I'm not very hungry." He said as he got up and walked into hi bedroom.  
  
Ring-ring!  
Ring-ring!  
"Hello?"  
"Good morning, Sora!"  
"Good morning to you, too, Joe. What's up?"  
"I just wanted to see if you were up yet."  
"Yeah, I've been up for about an hour. I just got out of the tub."  
"Oh, okay."  
"You were checking up on me weren't you?"  
"NO!..... Well okay, yes. I was just a little worried about you after last night, that's all."  
"Well I appreciate the concern, Joe. But I'm fine."  
"Well, that's all I wanted to know. By the way, where were you last night when I called?"  
"In the Digital World. I had some thinking to do."  
"Oh I see. So....... Do you know what you're going to do yet?"  
"Yeah............. I do."  
  
"Good morning big brother!" Kari said as she entered Tai's room. She had a huge smile on her face.  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Oh nothing really. Except..........."  
"Except?" Tai repeated.  
"Except, as of last night you can officially consider me and T.K. a couple!"  
"Really, Kari?" Tai said suddenly happy for his little sister. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" He said hugging her.  
"Thanks, Tai."  
"Now if only things would work out that way for me, too."  
"Don't worry, Tai. Things will work themselves out."  
Ring-ring!  
"You see?" She said walking to the phone. "Hello?...... Oh hey, Sora!"  
At this point, Tai nearly fainted.   
"What's up?.......... Sure! What is it?............. Alright. Oh and about last night, thanks Sora. Okay. I'll tell him. Bye!" And then she hung up.  
"Well? Well?" Tai was nearly wetting his pants.  
"Well what? Ohh... you want to know what Sora said, right?"  
"Kari-you're-not-funny." Tai growled.  
"Okay, okay. She wants you to meet her in the park tonight as seven sharp. So don't be late." She said heading for the door.  
Tai was flabbergasted. "Did she say what she wanted to see me for?!"  
"Nope. But who knows. Maybe things will work out that way for you after all." She said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Tai arrived at the park thirty minutes before seven. He looked like a knock out hottie! He wore khaki pants, a blue-stripped button down shirt, tucked in, and a pair of black boots. He bought Sora a single white rose to say that he was sorry.  
28 minutes later...........................  
Sora walked down the side walk with Jacob at her side.  
"You're positive about your decision?" He asked.  
"Yup."  
"Okay then. Good luck and call me when you get home." He said as he hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, and walked off.  
Sora walked over to where Tai was and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey Tai." She said looking him straight in the eye.  
"Sora! Please, before you say anything, let me explain. I only did what I did because of how much I care for you. And I'm so sorry for what I did and I'll understand if you and Jacob want to stay together because all that matters to me is your happiness." He said as he handed her the rose.  
She took it and smelled it. Then she looked up at his and laughed. "Is that what you thinks going on? Jacob and I aren't going out! We're just really good friends! Tai," She said as she got really close to him. "There's only been one guy for me, ever. And it's you."  
Sora reached up to Tai's head and pulled him down to her. They both shut their eyes and said "I love you." Then their lips met and it was as if time itself stopped. Sora felt Tai pull her closer to him as he ran his fingers through her hair. Tai felt Sora slide one arm around his neck and run her hand up and down his back. After a :::cough, cough::: few minutes Sora pulled away and smiled up at Tai.  
"You mean to tell me that all this time I was jealous of you and Jacob, there was nothing for me to be jealous of?"  
"Afraid not."  
"Well, I feel stupid."  
"It's okay. You don't normally think like regular people."  
"I know." He said pulling her closer to him. They kissed again. Far in the distance they could hear music.  
"If you're all alone,  
Where the pretty birds have flown.  
Honey I'm still free,   
Take a chance on me.   
If you need me let me know.  
Gonna be around.  
If you've got no place to go,  
And you're feeling down."  
Tai pulled away from Sora.  
"What's wrong, Tai?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to say thanks for trusting me enough to take a chance on me"  
Tai..." Sora said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've always trusted you. And to me, this isn't taking a chance. This is right."  
"I love you, Sora."  
"I love you, too, Tai. So you were really jealous of Jacob, huh?"  
"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?"  
"Notta chance!"  
"Shut up and kiss Me." He said as he kissed her long and passionately.   
  
TSP: Yay! I'm finished! I finished my first fic!  
All: Yay!   
TSP: So this mean that I can start on my next fics!  
Tai: What about the rest of us?  
Goma: Yeah what are we supposed to do?  
TSP: Don't worry. You'll be back next time too.  
Biyo: Yay  
Joe: And what about us, us, Stacy?  
TSP: Well, we can settle that next time too. Gomamon would you like to do the honors?  
Goma: Sure! This is Gomamon signing off for Stacy. Untill her next fic we'll catch ya on the flip side!  
TSP: Stay tuned for my next fic, and Read and Review. Later Days!  



End file.
